wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Lorrane Oliveira
Rio de Janeiro, Brazil |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2013-present |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = CEGIN Gymnastics Center |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Active}} Lorrane Dos Santos Oliveira (born April 13 in Rio de Janeiro) is a Brazilian artistic gymnast and 2016 Olympian. She is the 2015 Brazilian National Champion and represented Brazil at the 2015 Pan American Games and 2015 World Championships. Junior Career Oliveira made her international debut at the 2013 Olympic Hopes competition in Russia, winning gold on floor exercise, silver with her team, and placing eighth in the all-around. Senior Career 2014-2015 Oliveira's senior debut came at the 2014 South American Games in Santiago, Chile, helping the Brazilians win team gold. The following year, she won bronze on balance beam at the Houston National Invitational in the United States, silver on beam at the Ljubljana World Cup in Slovenia, and placed eighth on floor exercise at the São Paulo World Cup. She was named to the Brazilian team for the Pan American Games in Toronto, Canada, helping the team to a bronze medal. She competed at the Landerkampf Kunstturnen, winning gold on vault, bronze on uneven bars, and placed fifth in the all-around. She was named to the Brazilian team for the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland. Although Brazil just missed qualifying to the team final, and therefore missed qualifying a full team to the Olympics, they did qualify a full team to the Test Event in April. Individually, Oliveira placed eighteenth in the all-around. Following the World Championships, she won the all-around title at the Brazilian National Championships, as well as individual gold medals on the uneven bars and floor exercise and a bronze medal on balance beam. 2016 In February, Oliveira competed at the Houston National Invitational in the United States. She won all-around, uneven bars, and balance beam gold, and team and vault silver. She competed at the American Cup in New Jersey, but suffered four falls on three apparatus and finished ninth. At the City of Jesolo Trophy, she helped Brazil win team silver over Italy. In April, she competed at the Olympic Test Event, winning team gold and helping Brazil qualify a full team to the Olympics. Individually, she placed seventh in the all-around. In May, she competed at the World Cup in Sao Paulo, placing fourth on the uneven bars. She was then named to the Brazilian team for the Olympics.Olympics In June, she competed at the Anadia World Cup, placing fifth on bars. Rio Olympics Brazil competed in the third subdivision of qualifications, starting on balance beam. Brazil qualified fifth to the team final, so expectations were high going into Tuesday. Unfortunately, Brazil underperformed in the team final and finished eighth. 2018 Oliveira continued to compete after Rio. In June, she only competed on uneven bars at the Brazilian National Championships, however, the competition was cut short after the power went out inside the venue. She got a second chance to compete at the Brazilian Event Championships in August, winning team gold. In September, she competed at the Pan American Championships in Peru, winning team silver and placing sixth in the all-around. She was named to the Brazilian team for the World Championships in Doha, Qatar in late October, contributing to Brazil's seventh place finish in the team final. After Doha, she competed at the Cottbus World Cup in Germany in November, but didn't make the event finals. 2019 Oliveira competed at the Brazilian National Championships in June, winning gold on uneven bars, silver on balance beam, and placing fourth in the all-around and sixth on floor exercise. She was selected to compete at the Pan American Games, where she won bronze with the Brazilian team. She also made the uneven bars final, where she placed fourth with a hit routine. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany, but didn't make any individual events or qualify individually to the 2020 Olympics. Medal Count Floor Music 2017-2018 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UsgiikSxKQY theme from Halo by Lindsey Stirling and William Joseph] References